1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical device, an optical processing device, and a method of producing the optical device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 4-308804 discloses the structure of an optical device in which an optical fiber end surface is machined at a bevel.
In JP-A No. 4-308804, an end facet of an optical fiber, whose glass surface is bare, is formed by a machine work so that the end facet is oblique with respect to the extending direction of the core of the optical fiber. Along with this, a part of the side surface of a cladding is formed flat so as to extend in the above-mentioned direction from the end of the optical fiber. The optical fiber has to be cut twice to form the oblique end facet and to form the flat cladding surface. In addition, in a process of fixing the optical fiber to an optical element, the bare glass surface of the optical fiber has to be handled.